


Hellfire

by Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers



Series: Chronicles of a Heartbroken Few [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Delearys is Gay AF ya'll, F/F, Making Out, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, fire imagery, like thinly veiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers/pseuds/Ember_Eyes_are_for_Tigers
Summary: The night was not how Delearys expected it to unfold, and, especially she didn't expect to meet a short haired elven woman.
Relationships: Delearys of Aderyn/Wren
Series: Chronicles of a Heartbroken Few [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607527
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YA'LL  
> Okay, um, self indulgent much??  
> It's basically Delearys' gay awakening fic, which we went on last session in our campaign and it ended up with Sal and Delearys getting drunk and Delearys making out with an elven woman with short dark hair caled Wren (who the hell knows what Sal was up to lmao)
> 
> Anyway, character isn't mine, it's the D&D character of my friend @pailette.hazel, also, I wrote this while listening to the cover made by Annapantsu Hellfire and, I mean, it explains this whole fic, to be honest  
> (Wren is actually mine)

As they stopped spinning around each other, dazzling the crowd that had was watching them like fireflies to a warm hearth, Delearys was breathless. She could feel the entire world watching them, watching  _ her,  _ as she let her title, her responsibilities slip and, like a crown, shatter at her feet.

She was astonished to realise that even if it felt like the world was spying on her she didn’t care about them, or what they thought or, even, her reputation. Not when the elven woman in front of her was slowly walking towards, panting ever so slightly and with a glint in her eyes. Dangerous and alluring at the same time.

And, every step she took, closing the gap between the two of them, it felt like a wave of fire started flowing through her veins. Burning every thought, every teaching, and leaving her only with how she felt, vulnerable.

Like a raging fire that saw no end, only destruction in its wake, Wren kissed Delearys, cupping her face in her hands.

Delearys had never thought much about kissing. Growing up in an abbey meant you learnt the meaning of suppression the moment you stepped into the building made of cold stone and unforgiving winds and prayers. 

However, when Wren kissed her, it seemed to defy everything she had ever known. She was pleased, but, nevertheless surprised, to notice how nice it was, and how natural it felt to kiss. Especially, to kiss a woman.

After what felt like just a moment, gone in a blink of an eye, they seperated. 

The crowd around them had dispersed, returning into a sweaty mass that swayed with the music.

Wren took that moment to delicately grasp Deleary’s hand and the very contact, felt inebriating, making her wish for more. However, as the mere desire crossed her mind, she found herself reeling in bewilderment.

Nevertheless, she followed Wren to a dark corner, feeling her nerves bubble up in her chest. She stammered a couple of words, insecurity crashing against her.

Wren leaned on a wall, eyes as sweet as the arms around Delearys, holding her close, as if she was worth something other than being a Heir, or a skilled Paladin.

When they kissed this time it felt like fire was blooming on her skin, every kiss that she placed seemed to burn on Delearys, etching itself into an intricate pattern. Every part of her seemed ablaze, not in a way that hurt and made her recoil in pain, but, a warmth she could get used to, that might burn her, scar her even, but, that was so lovely. 

A gasp escaped from her lips, a whisper of air that was soon drowned by the flames once more, and, Delearys only found herself kissing the other deeper, smirking as she felt Wren’s knees buckle under her. The fire only seemed to rage stronger, in a beautiful dance of flames and sizzling embers.


End file.
